


admiration

by its_yoursong



Series: flaws [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, dubious consent i think, mention of drugs !!, mention of louis being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_yoursong/pseuds/its_yoursong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look mate, I love you, but you need to stay away from Niall"</p>
            </blockquote>





	admiration

"Look mate, I love you, but you need to stay away from Niall" is the first thing Zayn says to Louis once they get in the smoking area of the club. Even from here, they can hear the bass pounding in their heads and resonate with their heartbeat. Louis snorts and lights his cigarette up.

"And why's that ?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Stop being so selfish. You know what you're doing when you call him at three am just so that he will give you head, or when you look at him all proud when he snorts a line." Zayn doesn't even sound that angry. He's just telling facts, almost casually and detachedly, looking at some girl on the other side of the table who's laughing and talking with another girl. Louis stares at him for a few moments and then takes a drag from his fag, looking away.

"Niall's his own fucking person, Zayn. I never force him to do anything, you know that. I'd never do that."

"Yeah, sure, because he could never tell you no, and you know this. Ever since you two met it's like he thinks the sun is shining out of your arse or something. He looks up to you so much it's scary. Even before you started fucking him. If he wanted to say no, he wouldn't. He'd keep quiet. And he didn't use to take coke before he met you."

"C'mon, as if you're really one to talk."

"One line in a while is fine, but that's not what you're doing. You're making him take it at least twice a week, I know that."

Louis scoffs.

"God, do you listen to yourself ? 'Making him' ? It's not like I hold his head down, Zayn. He can always say no. If he doesn't then it's his problem."

Zayn looks away from the girl then, and gives Louis a frustrated glare and a long sigh.

"You're not that much of an asshole, Louis. You don't have to keep acting like one. You keep him behind closed doors like some dirty secret. He won't speak up because Niall likes to keep his stuff to himself, alright, and I respect that, and I'm sure he could defend himself just fine but you're taking it too far.He doesn't realize."

"Yes I do." Niall says, appearing behind them. "Fuck off, Zayn. I can take care of myself."

"I know that."

"Mind your own business then." Niall spits, and Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Alright. We'll talk about this later. _Again_."

"Yeah, sure." Niall says, and then Zayn throws his butt in the ashtray and leaves, staring Louis down before he goes.

Louis rolls his eyes.

"God, I wish he'd drop the protective big brother act."

Niall laughs, claps him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, mate, fucking annoying, I swear. Hey, wanna go to the loo ?" he asks, and the anger's been replaced by mischief. Louis smiles. He likes self-confident Niall. 

"Yeah, sure." he gives the last puff of the cig to Niall and then they leave too, making their way through the mass of bodies.

The toilets are quite crampy, but there's not much of a line, unlike the women's loo, who are always queueing up for at least 15 min. Louis thinks there's some science behind that, something about their bladder being smaller, or something. There are other men in the toilets, so they do their business, taking their time, relishing on the fact that everyone thinks they're probably useless drunks. Once the room is clear, though, Louis grabs Niall by the collar and pushes him into an empty stall.

"So, are you feeling obliged to let me fuck you now, young Nialler ?" he murmurs in his ear, caressing the side of his head, then his shoulder, his torso, his stomach, his hips, his bum. Niall's breath hitches. He smells like beer. Louis' hold becomes tighter on his hair.

"No" he whispers, and spreads his legs. Louis smirks. Zayn can go fuck himself.

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine ! tell me what you think pls x


End file.
